Bible Wiki:Editors
is a biblical-history website that is a wiki. Being a wiki makes a unique Christian website compared to others as it allows for people to collaboratively contribute content. Aside from being a distinct type of website, (trying to be more of an encyclopedia and mass-informational bible study site compared to others) this serves the purpose for Christian editors who agree with our beliefs to work together. This can facilitate both a systematic or organized approach that helps believers study certain areas of the Bible as well as creating interactions with those who do not understand the Bible. Christian Body As Christians working together we can help strengthen each other Ecc 4:9-12, Prov 27:17 and we are also commanded to act together as a body 1 Corinth 12:20-25, Eph 4:16. Allowing open collaboration allows fellow Christians to work together a body and contribute their specific skills 1 Peter 4:10 to ’s content. Also being a wiki allows a perfect way for an organized or systematic approach to study the Bible. When a certain article is in need of additional edits, this can give users perfect opportunities to research a specific historical or theological topic and give them the chance to study parts of God’s word in an organized way. Non-Christians The reasons for allowing non-christians to edit can be fairly complicated. The Bible gives us much clear instruction on how to treat such editors. Frankly, the reason why non-Christians may edit is that allowing this creates opportunity for the sharing of the Gospel and the deliberation of the Bible’s credibility. Not only can we specifically comment on an edit and show if it’s biblical, but also open non-content related discussions about the Bible. It is also very difficult to filter out Christians from among non-christians 1 Corinth 2:11. It is very difficult to know their true intentions until we see them edit. By allowing non-Christians to edit we can open opportunities for witnessing by correcting and rebuking 2 Tim 3:16 both their edits and their non-content discussions. We must keep in mind to do this in a gentle 2 Tim 2:24-26 loving manner Matt 5:44 Though is a wiki, all edits have to agree with our beliefs and fit within biblical canon. It is very difficult to submit edits that agree with our canon and beliefs, because they don’t believe it and lack guidance in the Holy Spirit1 Cor 2:14, Job 32:8, Luke 24:45. Edits that are contradictory to the Bible by: changing the meaning 2 Pet 3:16, 2 Corinth 11:14-15, writing about what they want it to be 2 Tim 4:3-4, Romans 1:25, Gal 1:10, brings-about foolish arguments 2 Tim 2:23, Titus 3:9 or adds or take away Rev 22:18, Deut 4:2, Deut 12:32 will be reverted alongside the more obvious reasons for reverting. These all will be reverted upon sight by either an Administrator or another trusted user. User submissions must be tested in order to make sure they are theologically accurate and this often times requires guidance from the Holy Spirit and spiritual maturity to do so 1 John 4:1, 1 Thess 5:21Acts 17:11. It is very important that these are reverted on sight in order to help keep us away from foolish controversies Tim 2:23, Titus 3:9 and that we avoid doctrines that aren’t of Christ 2 Cor 4:11, Romans 16:17, 1 Tim 6:3, Gal 1:9. Verses